Pot and pan washing machines, of the type used in restaurants, institutions and other eating facilities often involve a large wash tank or basin in which water or other cleaning fluid is circulated to provide a continuous motion rolling wash action for the pots and pans and other “wares” (i.e. pots, pans, utensils, flatware/silverware, etc.). One such continuous motion style pot and pan washing machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 issued to Cantrell et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The machine of Cantrell includes a wash tank with multiple jets evenly spaced apart at an elevated position along the rear wall of the wash tank. The tank is filled with fluid (i.e. water, detergent, etc.) to a level above the position of the jets. Pots and pans are placed in the wash tank, and a wash pump is activated to draw fluid from within the wash tank and direct it through the jets to create a jet stream. Each jet directs its jet stream toward the bottom wall of the wash tank, the bottom wall then deflects the jet stream upward and towards the front wall of the tank. The front wall then deflects the upward moving jet stream towards the rear wall of the tank, and the rear wall deflects the jet stream downward and back towards the front wall along the bottom wall. The combination of deflections of the jet stream from the bottom, front and rear walls provides a rolling washing action within the wash tank. Typically, the rolling wash action is continuous through the washing cycle of the machine, and wares are loaded and unloaded during the washing cycle as they are deemed clean by an operator of the machine. In this manner, multiple loads of wares are cleaned during a single washing cycle.
The basic components of the wash tank of an exemplary pot and pan washing machine of the prior art are shown in FIG. 1. Wash tank 10 includes end walls 12 and 14, rear side wall 16, front side wall 18 and bottom wall 19. A pump can be attached to either end wall; in the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, pump 50 is attached to right end wall 14. An impeller located within pump 50 is driven by electric motor 56. The impeller draws fluid into pump inlet 52 through an intake port (not shown) located in end wall 14. The fluid is then discharged from the pump through pump outlet 54 and into outlet manifold 60. Outlet manifold 60 includes a ninety degree turn, and several other turns, to direct the fluid across the back side of rear wall 16 and out jet nozzles 20 (“flow directional openings”) which are protruding through and extending from rear wall 16. The intake port associated with pump inlet 52 is covered by perforated (holes, voids, mesh, etc.) intake manifold 30. Intake manifold 30 includes handle 36 and is removably supported within wash tank 10 for easy cleaning Intake manifold 30 fits tightly between outer runner 32 and inner runner 34, each of which extends vertically from bottom wall 19. Heating element 40 is positioned between intake manifold 30 and end wall 14 for its protection and to maximize the use of space.
Although the prior art pot and pan washing machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 provides an exceptional wash action, many of the components discussed above hinder the overall efficiency and performance of the machine. The inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,739,348, 7,162,788, 6,976,496, 7,246,624, 7,523,757, and 6,609,259, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, provide components that greatly increase the overall efficiency and performance of the machine, including improvements to the intake and discharge manifolds, jets, pump, drain, and system assembly methods. The inventions disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/781,750 (Application Pub. No. US 2011-0120503 A1), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provide improved rinsing and/or sanitizing systems and methods for washing machines. In addition, International Patent Application PCT/US09/59600 (Application Pub. No. WO 2010/040149) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/080,453 (Application Pub. No. US 2011-0240062 A1), the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, provides a condition warning system, control system and control methods for a pot and pan washing machine that addresses a number of disadvantages in typical condition warning systems, control systems and control methods for such machines. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/021,682 (US 2011-0240061 A1), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides control systems and control methods for a pot and pan washing machine that address yet other disadvantages in typical control systems and methods for such machine. Further in addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/765,838 (Application Pub. No. US 2011-0017241 A1), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides a wash tank insert that greatly improves the wash action within the wash tank and reduces impacts, noise and other vibrations acting on the walls of the wash tank. Notwithstanding these many improvements, the circulating wash action of these type of machines, often results in splashing out of the wash tank that can get employees loading and/or unloading the machine wet and/or which can get the area around the machine wet, particularly at the front of the machine. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods that prevent or reduce fluid from splashing out of the wash tank of such machines, particularly from the front of such machines. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods of washing items that further improves the wash action of these type of machines. It would further be beneficial to provide systems and methods that improve heat retention within the wash fluid.